


We both love him

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mary is nice, One-Shot, The Empty Hearse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they manage to save John from getting burn, Sherlock rethink again his decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	We both love him

**Author's Note:**

> This is Spoiler for Empty Hearse. I want to sleep now.

Sherlock was quiet along their ride in the ambulance. His eyes were fixed on John's unconscious body, who was lying on the stretcher inside with them. He could hear Mary's soothing voice trying to comfort John, her hand holding his to reassure him that everything was fine.

Sherlock looked at both of them. At his friend and his friend's fiancée. It never crossed his mind that John would move on that fast. For two years, he expected that John couldn't move on without him. He managed to dismantle Moriarty's network earlier than he expected. Still, it's not enough to make John stay in Baker Street like usual.

Sherlock glanced at Mary. He had deduced her on their first meeting in front of the third restaurant. She was perfect for John, even with her flaws. But then again, there's nobody perfect in this world.

Mary had proven herself that she is worthy and has no trouble with this sort of thing. Unlike John's previous girlfriends, Mary accepted Sherlock with no problem at all. There're very few people who could accept him and Mary managed to slip into the list.

Sherlock thought of his decision again. About getting John to be his partner-in-crime like old times. He missed his past with his friend, they had been through a hard yet easy life together. He wished to do it again. Two years without him had almost driven him insane, John's voice had been haunting him ever since he left. It always spoke to him in a mocking tone, insulted him, and praised him. He wanted to stop it and he could only do that if he had John back.

But still, with the threat of terrorists striking London, John's life will be in danger just like when Moriarty was alive. Even if the criminal mastermind was six feet under, someone out there just replaced his throne and planned to do it seriously. This time is no game, it will be straightforward and much more simple than before. It will also be more dangerous than before.

Sherlock was deep down in his thoughts until Mary asked him, "Sherlock, are you okay?"

Sherlock turned his head and faced Mary, her face filled with concern. But, she was more focused on him and not John. Her hand still holding his tightly, but her eyes were focused on Sherlock.

"I shouldn't have come back," Sherlock blurted out the problem in his head.

"Sherlock." Mary put her other hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "It's not your fault. You did this to save him. And now, you can save John again."

"But I almost killed him. He was almost burned alive because of me!"

"John wouldn't be mad at you, Sherlock. Maybe a bit, but he'll understand."

"I must leave again, Mary. Maybe if I do that, his life won't be in danger."

SLAP!

Mary slapped Sherlock hard, an angry red mark on his cheek. The paramedic with them was shocked to see this. Sherlock was surprised too, he didn't expect that from Mary.

"Don't you dare." Mary's voice was croaking. "Don't you dare... leave John again."

Sherlock was still touching the mark on his cheek, his eyes wide for a while but then he replied, "I can't endanger his life again, Mary."

"John is a soldier, he's been through worse than this." Mary's voice was getting angrier.

Before Sherlock said anything, Mary spoke again. "Every evening, John would always visit your grave. He kept asking for a miracle, for you to not be dead. Now that his wish came true, John doesn't want you to leave him. He wants you back, Sherlock."

"He clearly said that-"

"He's mad at you, you know how important trust is to John. Your act just implied to him that you don't trust him, hence the headbutt. But he really, really wants to be with you, Sherlock. Just please, please stay with him." By the end of her small speech, a tear fell from the corner of Mary's eye.

Sherlock didn't know what to say to this. He gulped at first before forming his words. "If John comes back to me, he will have to divide his attention between us."

"I don't mind that, as long as John is happy. That's what matters to me!"

"Miss Morstan, you must be careful what you wish for."

"I know what I'm talking about, Mr. Holmes. But, if joining you on cases makes him happy, I'll be glad to let him go with you," Mary assured Sherlock. She wants what's best for John, her fiancé. She understands how close John and Sherlock were before his 'death'. She could see how desperately John wants to do cases again, have the thrill and adrenaline pumping through his veins. It reminds him of the battlefield.

"Miss Morstan..."

"Sherlock." Mary softly put her hand on Sherlock's other cheek. "We both love him. That's what matters. What matters to us is John," she smiled softly.

Sherlock stared into her big eyes, hoping he could see what was going on in her mind. The more he looked at her, the more he understood what she meant. Sherlock took her hand from his cheek and held it in both of his hands. He took a deep breath and asked, "Mary Morstan, would you share John with me, even with the trouble I could get him in?"

Mary gave a small nod. "I give you my blessing."


End file.
